What's Wrong and What's Right
by olivegroves
Summary: things get out of hand when you are sid traked by something. at least that one thing is more important, and sometimes even more important than someone else's life.  Because of the love that you share with that person.  IT Is BEAUTIFUL. and pason is too!
1. Chapter 1

It was steamy hot and illegal. But neither cared at all. For the first time in their lives they were getting their most deepest desires and being filled with sexual content to their hearts desires. Everyday after class there would be a few messy make outs, that would lead to the removal of a jacket or the blazer of her school uniform. Everynight after 10:00 there was sex in the back seat of his old, busted italian styled car.

Patricia was feeling happy for the first time in her life, nothing could ever be more perfect, she did bad things with someone she loved so thats what made it so good. She was being nice to people, complimenting Nina's bracelet, giving advice to Amber, and hadn't said anything annoying to Jerome or Alfie. Mara and Fabian were starting to get suspicious. But Patricia didn't give anything away, she was good at lying and keeping secrets, especialy when they were this important. Whenever someone would ask her what was up, she would simply reply "I feel great".

Jason had never once felt so alive and healthy, he felt so pure doing the most wrongful acts but at the same time, a little love making isn't so wrong. Only problem being that it wasn't a little love making, it was a tremendous amount and it wasn't so much making love as in the way married people decide to start trying to have a baby, it was genuinely dirty passionate sex for dirty passionate sex's sake. But it didn't bother him at all, his body was energized and exuberant, he didn't feel sick he actualy felt cured. His mother was curious about him though, he seemed to really say he was cured on the phone when he spoke to her, which made her curious, since there was no cure to his degenerative disease. But when Jason said that he was cured he didn't mean it literaly, he had a whole other reason behind it, Patricia.

Yes they both felt guilty at first, the whole student teacher illegal drama and the fact that there would be severe consequences if they were caught in the act. Which is why they decided to stop, it wasn't fair to either person. That lasted for a whole 16 hours, till Jason called Patricia they both said screw it and then they screwed eachother for the first time. Something so good couldn't be stopped, what did end up stopping was the guilt.

Their activities were far to pleasurable to break thier spirits, they figured the cops or Victor would be the ones to do that. And at that point in time neither cared at all, because the only thing Patricia wante was Jason, and the only thing Jason wanted was Patricia. They wanted their body, mind, and soul, they got their three wishes as if it were granted by a geanie, both of them so willing to risk it all and give it up for the other.

Patricia had started to get the feeling that there was something missing though. unfortunetly she didn't know what that meant at all. She told Jason and he thought long and hard about it, after they made out for a long time, of course. Jason finally came up with an answer, it was crazy but he believed it would work.

"You have to peck Mick on the cheek, kiss Alfie on the cheek, peck Jerome on the lips, and kiss Fabian on the lips. Actualy you should try to get Fabian to kiss you, maybe even go to second base with him or something. I'll go on a date with Ms. Robinson, well if she says yes."

"Fuck you Jay, there is no way I am going to second base with Fabian or kissing any of the guys. You've gone mad!"

"No no trust me my dear, what you have to do is get one of them to kiss you, just see how you feel with another person. dont argue with me either just go do it."

Without another word Patricia went back to Anubis house and plopped donw on the sofa next to Jerome. She really didn't want to make a move on him, it would be like kissing her cousin or some relative that was close. The only logical person to kiss was Fabian, and he was so into Nina, yet they were still not a couple so it wouldn't be too bad. She knocked on his door, luckily Mick wasn't in, her and Fabian were alone.

"I'm doing an experiment. So this must be kept a secret, its not a big deal, if you tell anyone i'll break your balls got it!" She locked the door.

"Umm what? wait Patricia what is going on? are you coming onto me? wait Patricia, turn the lights back on!" Fabian wouldn't shut up, but the good thing was he didn't try to kick or fight or even move. Patricia slid her hands up his thighs, she sat down really close to him and leaned in, she rolled her eyes and kissed him for a good 30 seconds. He sort of kissed back, Patricia felt no spark or anything.

"Ok thanks for helping with my experiment Fabes your a wonderful guinue pig!"

What was the point of this stupid experiment anyway, she still felt like there was something wrong between her and Jason, and she got really jelous when he texted her saying he was on his date with Ms Robinson.

"Ok for this part of the experiment your gonna kiss me, but do it when i dont expect it, so not right now. just wait a little while but please promise me you'll keep this a secret and go on loving Nina when its over. Actualy promise me you'll ask her out when its over."

"What? Patricia you're crazy!."

"Please don't argue it would be really helpful and condusive to my scientific experiment. i'd thought you'd be more understanding when it came to the sciences Fabian. No not another word cause I really don't want to hear you speak, or else, you know, the balls!" Patricia got a grin out of threatening him, but not out of his pathetic kiss. The only good part was that he left her to go talk to Nina, hopefully he was going to ask her out!

Patricia: I kissed Fabian and felt kind of icky, he kissed me and I wanted to yawn.

Jason: Ha too funny. Ms Rob says she forgives me for prom. Silly isn't is. Do you forgive me for prom? and a lot of other shit too?

Patricia: can't answer that right now. will I see you later?

Jason: is that even a question, your the only thing on my mind! I won't make it through the night unless I see you later.

Patricia: thats good news. I'll try to collect more data for your stupid experiment.

Jason put his phone into his pocket when Ms Rob returned from the bathroom. It was funny how she forgave him for prom, cause she wouldn't forgive him for the date that they were on, cause it was part of his experiment. He didn't want to be, but he was sort of using her. He felt a little bad about it, but she kept saying things that he had to bite his tongue at, she kept twirling her straw in her cup, and she slurped like a two year old, it was starting to get on Jasons nerves. He really truly was picturing Patricia in his arms, running her hands through his head, how he would kiss her neck and run his lips over her naked body in the back seat. He wanted so badly to be in that back seat at that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Patricia was curious about Jason's experiment. And really wondered why she went along with it so eagerly, it wasn't something she would normally do, her natural response is to fight everyone about everything. But she never felt that way with Jason, she wanted him too badly to push him away, so she had no other choice but to let him in.

Jason was starting to completely ignore Ms. Robinson, what she said wasn't interesting at all, he only cared for Patricia. This evidence was ever so helpful to his case; it was actually the point of his experiment. He wanted them to just separate for a little while so that their reunion would feel amazing and there wouldn't be any more complaints from both parties.

Fabian was so curious about Patricia's behavior, he told Nina what happened. She was so upset that Patricia kissed Fabian so she sent her an angry text.

Nina: What the hell Patricia, we need to talk now!

Patricia: kk b right there, giv me a sec.

This was not good news, Nina being demanding towards Patricia, that meant she was mad. Patricia ran up the stairs to Nina's room, where she found Fabian and Nina on the bed.

"Hi guys. What's up?" Patricia warily said.

"Fabian wants to know why you kissed him." Nina crossed her arms.

"No, what Fabian wants to know is why you haven't kissed him since prom!" Patricia folded her arms. Thems fightin words Nina you ought not to mess with me, she wanted to say, but held it back out of pure love and friendship; regrettably.

"Excuse me?" Nina was blushing like a tomato now.

"Fabian, be the man, you supposedly have two balls right, well prove it! Kiss her for fucks sake!" Patricia was yelling now. But Fabian jumped across the bed and pulled Nina's lips to his, and sucked her in sweetly. They didn't break apart, so Patricia just left the room, sometimes people need a little shove, or just need to be pushed full force, but it works.

Jason rolled his eyes and sighed, his experiment definitely worked.


	3. Chapter 3

Patricia went to her room and changed into clothes that were more alluring and charming, well what she was going for was sexy, and she achieved it, according to Amber. The blond straight hair on her head bounced up and down just as her entire body did. She was exuberant and excited and wouldn't leave Patricia alone.

"So since when did you look foxey? And why is the real question. Why are you looking so hot?" Amber questions wouldn't let up. She pressed on and on without any answers, ignoring the blatant fact that Patricia was annoyed.

"Amber! Fabian and Nina are making out in your bedroom." Patricia exhaled.

"Are you serious? You wait till now to tell me! Ah!" She ran down the hall. Patricia could hear her squealing, then hear Nina yelling, and Fabian groaning in embarrassment.

"What is going on?" Mara walked into the bedroom with a confused expression on her face. "Damn gurl, you look fine!" She said changing the subject.

"Nina and Fabian are making out, Amber walked in on them." Patricia answered quickly.

"Really?" Mara felt the necessity to tell Mick, but it could wait till after Patricia confessed about her attractiveness.

"Its true I told them too, then I told Amber that they were."

"So it's your fault."

"Basically."

"Got a hot date or something?"

"Yea totally."

"I don't detect sarcasm, are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes, it's true, I really have a date. Why is that so surprising?"

"No it's not, I just want to know who with."

"Well you can't its top secret, if I tell you I'll have to kill you."


	4. Chapter 4

Jason was in the car driving Ms. Robinson home, this was going to be the worst part of the date, what if she asked him to walk her to her door and then she tried to kiss him, and what if she did kiss him. Jason shuddered.

The only lips he cared for were Patricia's. But she had kissed Fabian without any hesitation. What if she truly was moving on? Then his experiment would be failing. He knew the right thing to do, to let her move on, and to be polite to Ms. Robinson and kiss her if that's what she wanted.

But what was wrong; like having sex with his student, Patricia, someone whom he was in love with, was illegal and immoral. It was also the most pleasurable thing either person ever experienced.

"This summer I am going to Lake Placid in America to do the Iron Man. It's like the ultimate triathlon. Aren't I impressive? I've been training recently. I don't think I need to though; I am a really good runner. Maybe sometime we can go for a run together. Would you like that Jason? I certainly would."

Jason sunk into the driver's seat, he hated running, and could probably get a doctor's note to excuse him from the wretched activity that he despised so intensely. He thought about Patricia running, her breasts bouncing up and down. But then realized that she probably hated the exercise too, and it was just another thing they had in common.

Jason was also very annoyed by Ms. Robs self esteem and over confidence. Everything she had said was so snooty. Yuck!

When he parked in her driveway she asked him to open the car door for her. He got out and muttered insults under his breath then used his acting skills to put on a cheery mood for her.

Surely enough she asked him to walk her to her front door just as Jason suspected, as if he had a copy of the script on his person.

"Thank you so much for tonight Jason, aside from our waitress who was so bluntly smitten by you, I really enjoyed myself."

"Yes, it was a nice evening."

"Do you want to come in for some tea?"

"Oh no thank you."

"I have such lovely arrangements, all sorts of flavors, and my sugar cubes are ridiculously delicious you must try them."

"No, no, maybe another night."

"Just come in Jason, for a few minutes."

"I shouldn't."

"Well fine be that way. Just to let you know you're being terribly rude. A fine woman such as myself invites you in and you don't even have the courtesy to show the slightest bit of respect. You aren't so pretty on the inside as you are on the outside. I would never want to start a family with you, your just one of those low pigs who like to pick up woman and scruff them up."

"I'm sorry it's just that we had a really long date so I want to go home. That's so ridiculous to say that I am ugly on the inside, I know you forgave me for prom which only slightly puts you ahead of Patricia but no I'm not so sure since your freakin out just over the fact that I do not want a cup of tea!"

"What did you just say about Patricia?"

Jason swallowed hard. Had he really just mentioned Patricia?


	5. Chapter 5

Patricia waltzed into the living room to find a gaped wide-mouthed Alfie, a bug-eyed Jerome, and a stunned Mick. She sauntered passed them into the kitchen where Trudy applauded her sweetly.

"My dear you look gorgeous!" Trudy smiled from ear to ear.

"Yea Patricia your smoking hot!" Alfie winked and shook his fingers at her in the shape of a gun.

"Ha you're trying too hard." Jerome chuckled.

"Trying too hard for what?" Patria cooed.

"To get laid!" Jerome threw his head back laughing harder. Mick kept blinking astonished until Mara came in and whispered in his ear.

"Well Jerome at least I'll get more action tonight than you have ever in your entire life. Or ever will." Patricia said coolly.

"Oh BURN!" Alfie slapped Patricia a high five.

"You uh look lovely Patricia." Mick said with Mara rubbing his back lovingly.

Nina strutted into the room, trailed by Fabian and Amber fallowed close behind. Nina went straight over to Patricia, an impressed expression on her face. She spanked Patricia on the ass and then kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh damn!" Alfie screamed in excitement, Amber hit him upside the head.

"Nina calm down!" Jerome cheered.

Everyone was still confused, Mick looked to Fabian expecting him to freak out terrifically but he just smiled stupidly at Nina and held her hand.

"What was that for?" Patricia asked rubbing her cheek. (You have to guess which one I mean.)

"For the nudge earlier in my bedroom." Nina replied.

"Oh fuck yes!" Jerome was so pleased.

"Fabian and I are officially a couple!" Nina announced.

Jason was so nervous, Ms. Robinson stared deep into his troubled eyes, her gaze was hot and everlasting. Jason felt a bead of sweat trickle down the side of his face.

" No problemo Nina. It really needed to be done! You should all celebrate, I've got to go, see you'll later." Patricia left them all in their amazement.

"Don't forget to sign out." She heard 3 people call at once. She shook her head then went over to the book and signed out.

"Hello Jason, I asked you a question damn it and when I ask question I expect answers. Did you say Patricia, it's an easy yes or no question just answer it! Jason! I'm counting to 3." Ms. Robinson was using her mouth again.

Jason groaned but he needed to answer her fast, or things could get really ugly. He couldn't afford for anything bad to happen between himself and Patricia, if it was going to end he needed it to be an awkward I'll see you every day in class but we hooked up before kind of arrangements.

The biggest problem was he loved Patricia, and he needed to protect her from any harm of any sort.

So he thought up a lie, and he thought it up quick.

"Yes you see, I had this girlfriend in college, her name was Patricia, and she had long chestnut wavy hair and dark brown eyes. She was perfect." Jason shrugged. He acted like he was hurt and this girl was real.

Patricia cut through the woods, there was a path that she knew so well and it always led her straight to Jason, straight to the one she loved. Her heart was light; she had expectations from this so called experiment.

And because of her dress she knew it would be impossible for Jason to resist her. But she would like to see him try.

Ms. Robinson made a pouty face and a tight smile.

"For a moment I thought you meant Patricia Williamson our student, but now I understand. Jason it is getting late and I myself want a cup of tea. You can either join me or decide not to, but with both decisions you must carry them out the proper way whichever you choose to do."

Jason let out a huge breath, relieved and off the hook.

"It's so lovely the thought of a cup of tea, especially with your fine company, but it is true that it is late, and I should be off. Please know that I would like to save your invitation and suspend it to for another occasion if at all possible, and I look forward to the next time I am in this position."

He took her hand, patted it sweetly. He turned to leave but noticed she had shut her eyes and puckered her lips. This couldn't be happening, Jason thought. He didn't want to kiss her, but she held his hand tightly and squeezed it. She made a coughing sound, leaned in closer.

Jason put his hands on her shoalders and too leaned in. He was still debating just running back to his car that instant. With a pounding heart and nerves coursing through his body he took a deep breath.


	6. Chapter 6

Patricia headed deeper into the woods squinting hard in the darkness. She looked for the marker on ever tree, but didn't see anything anywhere. She remained focused and determined, so she followed what she thought was the path until it led her to an abandoned warehouse, the one that Rufus had kidnapped her and stowed her away inside about 2 months earlier.

Jason peddled back on his heals breaking away from the stingy kiss he just shared with Ms. Robinson. He was about to throw up all over her, but he just ran off to his car and got in. When he drove away he saw Ms. Robinson crying in the doorway.

It was so weird to think that Jason's opinion about Ms. Rob before going on the date compared to how he felt about her now. But he groaned loudly as he put the car in reverse and backed into her driveway.

Patricia was scared, but she still was curious so she went to have a look around the old place. It was in the same order, there were fresh flowers on the table where her old hamburger had once been.

"That's odd." She mumbled smelling the lilies, she turned around quickly and saw a red car pull past outside.

Its wasn't Jason's car, even though Patricia had only seen it at night, she knew so vividly what it looked like.

She also vividly remembered the car she was kidnapped in, it was red, exactly like that one. Rufus had gotten away, Patricia remembered thoughtfully becoming incredulously nervous.

She bolted for the door, no matter what she had to get away she thought to herself.

Jason walked up the steps and knelt down beside Ms. Robinson rubbing her back. (if you know her first name please tell me!) She sniffled but didn't shake him off.

"I'm sorry to have run off like that. It was just I got cought up in the moment." Jason lied, he didn't feel sorry about running away, he felt sorry about making her cry.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just letting my emotions get the best of me. Men is not my area of expertise." Ms. Rob cheered up.

"Well that's fine, it really isn't mine either." Jason joked expecting her to laugh.

"But you're a man you should know all about them. You are a man right. Your not a transvestite or a hermaphrodite or some freaky cross dresser that got a gender change." Ms. Rob began flailing her arms around and ranting on and on.

"No! Hell no! I was hoping to make you smile." Jason rolled his eyes.

"Well a kiss without a bad ending might do that. Especialy since I know now that you're a real man." Ms. Robinson, puckered her lips again.

Jason gave her a little kiss that lasted 5 seconds, as he pulled away Ms. Robinson rapped her arms around him and glued him to her face.


	7. Chapter 7

_I can't stand the thought of another, talking to you sweet my dear…_

_ This has been hard enough on you; I know it's been hard enough on me._

_ Been telling myself that I can roll with the changes._

_And when the water gets high above your head, darling don't you see_

_ That this has been hard enough on you, and it's been hard enough on me._

…_where would I be tonight if you hadn't held me here._

_I promise that I'm older now._

_~Brandon Flowers, Hard Enough._

Patricia was running as fast as she could and darted behind a tree. About two minutes later she saw him as clearly as the nightmares and dreams, unmistakable even in the black of night. Rufus Zeno.

She shut her eyes in horror and held her breath tightly, this couldn't be happening, Rufus was back. She whipped out her phone and took pictures cautiously and silently then sent them to Nina and Fabian and captioned them as: he's back!

Patricia stumbled to her feet and just ran as far as she could away from the wretched place that haunted her memories. She didn't even think about anywhere to go, she just went.

Author's Note: ok it's super short I know, but I needed to leave it off there. The lyrics to the song will apply to the whole story, they don't necessarily work out that well up to now but they will I promise. But this isn't a story based on the song, I was listening to it and thought it fit pretty nicely.

So I wonder what is gonna happen… will Rufus hear Patricia running in the woods?

And what will Nina and Fabian do knowing that Rufus has returned.

Most importantly where is Jason…


	8. Chapter 8

_Some people think it's best to refrain from the conventions of old-fashioned love_

_Their hearts are filled with holes and emptiness_

_They tell themselves that they're too young to settle down_

_All I know is that I'm older now_

_~Hard Enough_

_A/n: _this chapter is dedicated to whom seems to be my only reader and i'm very thankful that they are rivited by my story. Fabian00 this ones for you!

She hauled her arm over the back of his neck. And ran her hands through his hair. The feeling was so awful, his eyes were open wide and he snorted for air. She backed away gasping.

"Goodnight Esther." Jason ran to his car and finally drove away without looking back at all. He couldn't even believe what had just happened.

Patricia's phone vibrated in her hand as she ran through the woods. She slowed down when she noticed the name of the caller.

"Nina!" Patricia answered the phone in hast.

"Oh my god Patricia are you ok, where are you, what's going on, is that Rufus?" Nina was going crazy she was pacing the floor of Fabian's bedroom. She kept hitting his arm when he tried to comfort her.

"I'm running away from where he is. It's the abandoned warehouse, the one he kidnapped me in. I don't know what to do or where to go. I think I'm lost." Patricia wanted to break down, but didn't want to do it with Nina on the phone.

"We'll come find you, Fabian and I. Actually all of sibuna. Maybe Victor will even help us, I'm sure he wants revenge on Rufus." Nina kept spinning all possible scenarios in her head.

"No, stay put, stay safe. Tell no one. I know where to go. And I think I know where I am. Bye."

"Good luck. Bye."

The phone made the click sound as Patricia pressed the end button before Nina could even say bye. Nina quietly wept into Fabian's arms, she was incredulously worried.

Patricia had no idea where she was or what to do. Why had she even come out here in the first place? Jason.

She checked her phone, it was low on battery. "Don't die!" Patricia hit the 8 button and the phone dialed Jason's number. It rang once. Patricia took a breath. The second ring Patricia started to feel nervous. Her stomach lurched at the third ring.


	9. Chapter 9

_In loving I was just a little boy_

_I made mistakes that caused you so much pain_

_~Hard Enough, Brandon Flowers_

Jason pulled over on the side of the road. He got out and walked into the darkened woods, barely able to make his way at all. Besides the fact that it was pitch black, his eyes had become watery with the cold. Blured and dazed he krept through the woods searchingly.

Patricia looked at her phone. "No." she gasped as the screen said goodbye and lost it's glow. Symbolicaly Patricia felt the same way, like her light had just gone out. She fell to the ground with a thud.

There were certainly things that he wanted that he could never have. Granchildren, a retirement party, or a secret relationship with his most adored student. Jason couldn't have any of the things that he wanted so desperately. And because he wanted Patricia, he knew he couldn't have her.

Hands running up and down smoothly shaven legs, soft arms that felt as comforting as a baby's bottom. Teeth sinking into red lips covered in saliva. A bare shoalder that is just too tempting, leaning in and exhaling on the pale skin of her neck. The intoxication of her grasp. Inadmissable rubbing of dried chapped hands on the rib cage of her body.

Jason's insides shook. He breathed out in desperation. What he wanted didn't matter he assured himself solemly. Trudging into thicker branches. Letting the thorns rip him as hard as they liked, it didn't hurt. He couldn't feel it at all.

"Well well well. Look what we have hear." A dark figured man hovered over Patricia's limp body strewn across the dead leaves of the forest floor. His voice was torturing and recognizable. Like her nightmares transfering to reality, Rufus Zeno stood smugly above her.

She noticed him eyeing her legs. They were supposed to be eyed by Jason. They were supposed to be smothered by Jason. They were supposed to be.

"What brings you here Patricia?" Rufus' voice nipped. It stung like a jelly fish, felt as strong as a dog bite. She got to her feet, pale white.

Jason came up to a spot that was patted down like something had just laid there. It was warm. Then he felt his heart drop, he looked over under the bushes was a cell phone. And laying beside that was Patricia's ring.

"Oh fucking no, dear lord!" Jason picked up the phone and the ring and ran through the bushes. He kept running when he saw lights in the distance. The lights got bigger and bigger till he saw they belonged to an abondoned factory that apparently still had electricity.

Jason sauntered closer to it. He heard a squish under his feet. Below him sat a puddle of oil, and a small trail that led off in the other direction.

He began to fear, knowing what had happened to Patricia.

Around the side of the warehouse sat the tell tale sign of a red car, oil trailing out the back of it.

"Rufus."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N hello readers I'm loving that I have more responses lately. Thank you one and all your fantastic. This is the first story that I've updated regularly, but if you like it and want to read more especialy about Pason I have created quite a few one shots about them. They are my OTP I just can't get over how perfect they are. Now I'm ranting, sorry you want the story right. ok well I guess I can give it to you... maybe just a small amount... got to keep you on your toes!  
>xxox olivegroves<p>

A lock of her long wavy hair wound tightly around the tip of his finger, moments later the skin turned purply-black, a pulse began to coarse. He felt like there was nothing more he could do. She was as beautiful in that moment as she had been every day since the moment he met her. And so many things had changed since that day.

"Fabian," the wavy hair girl said in a quiet, but lovely voice. "I'm so..." she trailed off not wanting to finish her sentence. She was going to say for the one hundreth time how worried she was about Patricia.

"I know, I am too. Want to look again. Or call?" Fabian suggested sympatheticaly, he loved Nina so much he wanted to do everything in his power to make her feel better. And Patricia was such a close friend, he would do almost anything to help her.

"This is so crazy. I don't know if I can stand it anymore. My life back home was not at all as stressful as this one. Who cares if I'm on a great scholarship. Who cares if this is a once in a lifetime study abroad opertunity. Fabian I love you, I can't leave you. What do I do, tell me what to do, please, my love, please."

Weeping tightly in her loves arms, she used her pointer finger and thumb to play with the flap on Fabian's ear. It helped stop the tears. He dried her eyes and kissed them both. She attempted a smile.

Nina and Fabian breathed simultaneously, thier unison a bond to form. Thier love a seed to sow. He ran his pale white fingers through her dirty blond hair. She leaned in so close there was no room left for Fabian to lean into her.

The bed was so comfy, Nina pushed Fabian backwards climbing on top of him. She tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed him so passionately. They were truly in love.

Elsewhere someone was thinking of Jason, his soft moist lips, all plush and bright pink from the cold. Esther was watching Dirty Dancing, but kept imagining herself and Jason as Patrick Swayze and Jennifer Grey. It was her wildest fantasy ever.

Esther wanted to tell Jason how she felt about him. How she wanted to lose her virginity before her next birthday when she would turn 30. She couldn't wait until marraige like she had always planned, there was only 14 days left.

Unfortunetly for Esther, she didn't really like Jason's obsession with theatre and history. Nor did she appreciate his sense of humor nor his rude behavior. She didn't like the way he treated a woman.

But he was deliciously attractive. It was a bonus. Patricia on the other hand loved his sense of humor, the way he treated her, and his interests in theatre and history. She loved his idea of the most romantic date ever. She hoped he would do it for her.

His taste in music, his taste in food, just his taste period.

Patricia loved the way he ran her body right, the way he spoke to her, as if he was Romeo and she was Juliet, then again it made complete sense but he explained how if they were playing the roles that it would just have to be a happy ending, he wouldn't allow it to be any other way.

Patricia loved it when he blinked in astonishment, when he spoke vyral to her. She loved his big strong hands griping her body. They way his tongue slid through the barricade of her lips.

Their relationship was sudden and mostly sex. But ever since they shared phone numbers they got around to texting alot. Getting to know eachother. Finding out that they loved everything about each other.

Patricia clung to these thoughts so desperatly, she wanted everything that mattered to her to stay in her head. And she wanted to tell Jason that she truly, deeply loved him. And that she didn't care how wrong it could possibly be cause she knew in her heart that it was right.

Jason thought about how sweet the forbidden fruit could be. But plucking it from the tree was giving into temptation. And for this you were banashed, for this you were shuned. But Jason reassured himself promptly 'I truly deeply love her. I'm in love with her.'

In case it wasn't clear, he meant Patricia. And in case that it still isn't clear, they both admitted it to themselves. Now they just need to admit it to each other. But don't forget that Jason doesn't know where Patricia is, he's got a hunch about this wierd abandoned factory he found in the woods.

Oh yea, and Rufus is back... but where exactly is he?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I hope you all are excited for my latest update. Sorry it has taken so long.  
>Here we go...<p>

Jason felt his heart rate go up, the air was so cold ripping against his flushed skin. He ran so fast back to the side of the abandoned warehouse with the door in front of it. He was afraid of all the possabilities. He mind thinking of the worst possible senarios. Then he heard a low gruffy voice and after that a strong dignified one. Then a high pitched male voice. And a fourth very generic twenty something british accent.

None of the voices belonged to Patricia, nor to Rufus. And the voices had been coming from the same direction.

Jason spun around to face 4 giant bouncer like looking men. He swallowed hard, his eyes darted from every feature on one man to the other. It was terrifying. But what scared him the most was the sound of the fifth voice, it was eerily familiar. When Jason turned he already knew who it was. What was so surprising was to see Rufus holding a knife up to Patricia's neck.

There was an old dirty rag wedged into Patricia's mouth. Her eyes were silent, unchanging, and showing no sign of fear. She didn't look courageous or brave either. She just looked, alive, for now.

"Come now, history teacher. What the devil are you doing here? Its not like you would care enough to come looking for a student when no one even knows that she is missing. Or is it Patricia, that you didn't tell me every thing you knew!" He moved the knife closer to her throat. Her nose wrinkled. Jason opened his mouth in horror, and he stepped closer to Rufus only to be pulled back by the largest man he had ever seen.

He struggled to break free. Rufus nodded his head at one of the men. Then Jason blacked out.

Patricia showed no emotion. She wouldn't give in to Rufus, his slimey games. His evil habbit of kidnapping her. It was disgusting to think how old he actualy could be. As old as Sara Frobisher-Smythe was. Patricia pretended to shudder at the thought. But she remained absolutely still on the outside.

The spunky little punk she was had an escape plan. She just needed to opportunity to initiate it. One of her biggest problems being Jason laying limply across the room. His body discontorted as if it had been thrown down instead of placed there, mostly because it was. She watched them hit him over the head, knocking him unconscious. Then they threw him down to the ground. One of the men kicked him in the gut.

They were about to do it again. Rufus stopped them, something about it unsettled him. Probably the fact that Jason wasn't wincing in pain or because Rufus couldn't hear his voice pleading for mercy. Patricia looked away.

The image of Jason lifeless contorting through Patricia's head was enough to make her go insane. She held herself together.

Then a groan came out of his mouth he tried to rub his head but realized his hands were tied behind his back. Jason shuffled his body and looked up. Once his eyes adjusted he could see the blackness consuming in Rufus's eyes as they glared down at him. Jason scanned the room for Patricia. She was no where to be found.

"Where is Patricia!" He yelled. Rufus grinned.

"Of what importance is she to you?" Jason looked around for answers. He didn't know what to say. His mind went back to the car, the lips, the pain that felt good. Nothing like this pain. His anguish. He yerned for the right reason. Patricia was worth more to him than his own life.

"She is more important to me than anything else in this whole world. You could take it all, it wouldn't make a difference so long as Patricia would be out of harms way, forever." Jason spat up at him. Then the giant man kicked his leg. Jason held his breath.

"Oh really. I wonder what the school would think of this. Say if I had another student. The american for example. Does she mean the same thing?" Jason didn't know what was happening any more. He spat at Rufus again.

"Die slowly!"

"Take your own advice, teach!" Rufus pointed the knife at Jason's face. Jason looked to the back of the room, where a girl came into focus now. And it was Patricia.

She was still tied up. Being guarded by one of Rufus's henchmens. Her eyes gave her away. She was at the breaking point seeing Jason tortured like this. And she was so happy to know how much he cared for her. But she couldn't bare to watch.

Rufus stood back up and walked over to Patricia with the knife. He untied her but left the rag in her mouth. He made her get up.

"How good is your aim?" Rufus asked Patricia handing her the knife, he gesstured to Jason and the bulls eye target on the boxes behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Hello readers. holy crap its been way too long. and that is just not ok.  
>well. In chapter 11 Rufus had Jason beaten on the ground and Patricia tied up. Then he interogated Jason till he basicaly admitted his feelings for Patricia. Now Patricia is untied and handed a dagger. I think were all caught up now. Ok lets do this!<p>

Patricia blinked furiously, her vision fading fast, black spots filled the room around her. They shrouded Rufus's twisted sneer. They covered Jason's patheticaly contorted body. She panacked. And screamed out in fright, her hands covering her eyes. The knife fell to the floor in slow motion. Moments later Patricia felt something cold against her neck, and hot air on the back of it. There was a wisper in her ear. It was faint and taunting, completely evil.

"You don't want me to do this Patricia." Rufus spoke barely audible. The words slithered like a snake through Patricia's mind. She blinked a few more times. and then everything was clear in front of her. The silver dagger pressed up against her throught. The center of the bulls eye staring her down.

"Because if you don't I will. And that won't be pretty."

Jason caught Patricia's eye. But he didn't know what to say with that stare. He didn't know what she was saying. There wasn't much time to think either. A decision had to be made, before Rufus did. Jason knew he would die young, but never imagined anything in his wildest dreams as crazy as this. His fantasies were consistant to the same subject. Sex. With Patricia. He had lived those dreams. They had been reality. Jason couldn't help but wonder if this would be too. If this was his fate.

Suddenly nothing made sense. It caused Patricia to pop the big question.  
>"Why the hell did you come back? The elixir is gone. No one can live forever. What do you think your-"<p>

"Thats wrong Patricia! I'm not no one!" Rufus laughed meliciously.

"But the elix-" Patricia started to speak again but was cut off face to face with Rufus this time. His foul breath pungently stinging her nose. She winced. He began to back away slowly. The knife still there in his hands. He gripped it tightly. And then flung it across the room.

It missed Jason's leg by only an inch. Patricia's heart began to thump. Rufus picked the knife back up, and tore off some of the fabric from Jason's pants. He gave it to Patricia.

"It's yours to keep my dear. A little momento I'd call it. hmm." He raised his arm again. Patricia screamed. This time he had a target. This time he was looking directly where he wanted the dagger to go. But that wasn't where the knife ended up.

When Patricia had screamed before it wasn't because she was afraid. It wasn't because Rufus was about to throw the dagger right to Jason's heart. She screamed for an entirely different reason.


	13. Chapter 13

The sound of the knife ripping through the skin and bones was completely painful all on its own. But actualy watching the knife pierce through a person's back was far more intense. The blood flowed so smoothly out of the body, as if it wasn't a big deal, as if it had no where else to go. He fell to his knee's, eyes wide open in shock, in agony.

Everyone else in the room's jaw hit the floor in complete astonishment. Rufus fell from his knee's to the floor. One dagger in his hand, another in his back.

Patricia covered her mouth after the terrified scream had escaped it. She looked at the body that belonged to Rufus Zeno, then she looked at the body that belonged to Jason Winkler. She sprinted to his side and knealed down beside him to untie him and help him up. There was finaly a stir from all of the men in the room.

Amber closed the door to Victor's office behind her as silently as possible.  
>"What is it Ms. Millington?" Victor groaned without any concerns at all. Amber sighed. She looked out the window at Nina and Fabian watching her from the stairs. They motioned their hands in such a way to say 'go on'. Amber faced Victor again, swallowing hard.<p>

"What the hell happened man?" The largest was the first to speak.

"Yea is he dead?" another said.

"Woah wait, who the hell are you?" It was that moment that everyone noticed Rufus's murderer. In the heat of the moment no one had bothered with the fact that some hooded figure had broken through a window, did a flip while picking up the dagger from the floor and jambing it into Rufus's back. It was completely insane; especialy that they were just coming to this conclusion now after 5 minutes of silence.

Jason could barely stand up, and Patricia wasn't strong enough to hold him up on her own. She struggled but he collapsed on top of her. One of the big tough guys made some lame immature joke. The guy standing next to him punched him in the arm. Then the strange hooded man helped both Patricia and Jason to their feet.

"Thanks." Jason let it excape through his winced of pain and he wobbled to stay upright.

"Wait what even just happened here?" Another one of the bouncer like men said, completely lost in the confusion. All of them were. The hooded man unmasked himself. Revealing long shoalder length curly blond hair, big brown eyes, a crooked smile and a pointed jaw that looked so similarly to Rufus Zeno. He sat down on the only chair in the warehouse.

"I killed Rufus Zeno. I had too. He needed to be stopped, before he killed all of you. Which he was planning to do by the way. Listen my name is Rolland, Rolland Zeno. Rufus was my biological father. Though I never spent any time with him throughout my childhood and teenage years. He was there but he wasn't really there for me or me mum. He told me about the elixir. He wanted me to go to Anubis house. He had a whole scheem mapped out. But he just wanted to use me. His own son. So I said the hell with that. Years later I did you all a huge favor. Your welcome."

"Well thanks. You saved us. You saved Jason! Rufus was about to kill him. And yo-" Patricia was cut off by Rolland.

"Actualy, dear, he was about to kill you. He really wanted to. You've been his main prize for a while, and Rufus doesn't take his eye off the prize. I can see why." Rolland eye'd up Patricia. She looked scruffy, dirty, and like a total wreck. But she had primped before she left the house, so no matter how the events of the night had played out, she still looked imensly sexy, to her dismay. And with tears at the hem of her dress, it shortened it about two inches on one side toward the ass.

Jason stiffened, jelousy began to take him over. Dear, he did call Patricia dear didn't he. Oh no he is hitting on her. Jason's mind began to spin. Because even after what had just happened, of course another man hitting on Patricia was his biggest concern. He sighed to himself, then looked passionately at Patricia. Her body wrapped in that skimpy red dress, she looked so delicious. Their was a leaf in her hair, the dirty rag that was used toin her mouth was being worn as a necklace on her pale bony collors.

He wanted her, all to himself, and for forever. But he remembered what he decided before the warehouse, before Rufus, that it was over. They both should move on, its not fair. He was going to force himself to be with Esther. Patricia would be happier with someone legal, someone her age. Someone she could talk abou to her friends and hold hands with in the courtyard. They could watch movies together on friday nights. That was the right thing to do. Jason knew he was going to die anyway. He wouldn't be able to grow old with her, even if their relationship got to that point.

Rolland was looking at her torn hem. Jason was looking at it too. It was so intriguing. The urge to jump her bones right then and there was becoming more powerful by the second. But Jason was too beat up to get physical, and he decided to quit cold turkey.

Unfortunetly all of them in the warehouse were unaware of the police men waiting outside. Victor, Amber, Nina, and Fabian were there too.

"This is Rufus's car!" Nina informed the head police man, who was not a part of Victor's secret society.

Then they heard the megaphone "You in the warehouse, come out without weapons, and with your hands in the air. This is a hostile takeover and we are the police force. Come out with your hands up."

Rolland got up and went over to the warehouse door. Patricia clutched Jason's arm tightly, oddly enough it really turned them both on. But they both knew it was the worst time and the worst place for that. Especialy with the po po outside waiting for them.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello readers, just an fyi. i love you! And I'm really busy lately so the updates won't be daily. i know I haven't written in forever. But don't fret I will not abandon y'all. Cause i'm really digging this story so i'm gonna keep it going. THis chapter may not satisfy completely. but its really all i've got. seriously i've been so insanely busy. pason forever! xxox

The moment was so suspensful. Jason held his breath. Patricia squeezed Jason's arm so tightly. She looked at him pleadingly. They watched Rolland's hand on the handle of the door. Sirens blared outside, they could see the flashing lights. And hear the sound of the door creaking open. There was a blast of noice that let itself into the room. It consumed Patricia's ears.

There was so much chaos. And then nothing at all.

Nina and Fabian held eachother's hands. Jerome put his hand on Nina's shoalder. Amber walked out of the office fallowed by Victor.  
>"Its taken care of. All of you go downstairs and stay there with Trudy."<p>

"Hands in the air!" Police men pilled into the room. They put handcuff's on all of Rufus's henchmen and shoved them outside. It took two men to separate Patricia from Jason, but they eventualy did get her away kicking and screaming. Rolland was talking to the chief outside the cruiser that Patricia was shoved into. The police man got in the passenger seat after buckling her into the back. Patricia watched the commotion outside as the arrests were made.

She searched for Jason. He was next to a police car and talking with two police men. Then she focused on someone approaching the scene from the woods. And when he struted up to Jason and the police she knew who it was.

"Victor!" Jason looked into his black eyes and swallowed.

"Is everything under control?" Victor asked the police man.

"Yes." A white van opened its rear doors and two men took a stretcher out of the back.

"Whats the coroner doing here?" victor was confused. He didn't know one very crutial factor. The coroners zipped up Rufus in the body bag and rolled the stretcher back into the van.

"He's dead?" Victor looked concerned now.

"Yea, he, well." Jason couldn't form the words.

"Where is Patricia?" Victor looked at the crowd.

"The girl?," a policeman came over saying, "she's a minor, she's in the back of that cruiser over there. What the hell was she doing here.? If word gets out about this scandal its not gonna be good for the school sir. Nor the quiet reputation of this town. Theres gonna be a lot of angry people."

"Well then lets keep this in a file, never let it out. Keep it locked up." Victor was furious. He turned to Jason. "I'd like to know... all of it."

The policeman buted in "Yes sir, we will be needing an explanation, and well your side of the story. Would you mind coming to the station with us for questioning?"

Jason rationalized it all in his head. Its time like these he wished his sickness would kick in. But he knew he couldn't refuse. Cause he would have to face Victor eventualy. And the police did need to know the truth. What actualy happened. And with the pressure of Victor's daggering glare, Jason agreed and was helped into the back of the cruiser. They turned off the sirens but kept the lights flashing as the policeman shifted the car into gear and drove off towards the town.

Patricia was a few cars in line behind the one with Victor and Jason. And she was freaking out.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N I got back into this story guys so I'm gonna keep it alive! I know right. But I kind of had no inspiration for a while. And I was really busy with my new job, and hunting for college, and i have my school play next week which i'm very excited for. Even though its exams I need this kind of distraction. And i'm listening to the same music that was inspiring me before. but house of anubis comes back in january. so i've got things to look forward tol

**"**Nina stop pacing. Sit down. and relax." Fabian sweetly stroked her arms and allowed Nina to rest her head on his shoalder. He didn't want her to be worrying. He wanted so badly for their lives to go back to smooth still water, no ripples, no waves. No worry lines.

Nina tried to relax. She tried to breath in and out slowly. the only thing she felt was Fabian's arm wrapped around her. He held her tightly. "Everything will be ok. You will see. And then you'll tell me that I was right." He chimmed briskly. Nina nudged him for his arrogance and cockyness. But she couldn't help but love it. Love him.

And this new relationship was the best she had ever had. Fabian was the most perfect person for her in the universe. They worked so well together, and she genuinly adored him. But her life in America was so much more normal. It didn't deal with 97 year old men who looked to be only 40 years old. And she wasn't a chosen one back home in America. She missed her gran, and her home, and her friends. England was so different. It was a new love. But she couldn't let go of her old one.

Though Fabian was everything she ever wanted and more. She knew it wouldn't last. Come summer she would go back to America. And her scholarship would expire. Her life in England would end.

"I'm so cold." Patricia said through chattering teeth. Her whole body shivered. The police man driving the car ignored her. "brrr." still nothing. "Dude turn on the heat!" she yelled at him. And he did exactly as she ordered.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 finally. Wow it has been so frigin long since my last update that's super crazy I can't even believe it. But I will be either abandoning this story or finishing it up soon. Because I've written another that I would love to share. And for my Pason lovers. This is a Pason story. Do I write anything else? Well Fabina is also great. But this story isn't a Fabina. Ps everybody enjoying season 2? I can't believe it's finally here! So happy about that! XOXO

Mara was extremely nervous. She hadnt seen Patricia all day. She never returned from that event last night, she was all dressed up, but Mara forgot what for. But Mara wasn't the only one worried. The sibuna gang were fretfully missing a member.

Amber happily strolled into the history classroom with Alfie and Fabian. Nina came in after them saying that she overheard a conversation between Mr. Sweet and Ms. Andrews. To confirm her gossip, they had a substitute in place of Mr. Winkler.

Why would he get arrested? Amber wrote down on a piece of parchment then slid it across the table to Nina.

Nina and Fabian exchanged glances, but Nina gave Amber back the piece of paper.

Amber read the writing: sibuna meeting after class girls toilets.


End file.
